


2015 Tiny Treats II

by eerian_sadow



Series: Stocking Stuffers 2014 [2]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Beast Wars
Genre: F/M, Fandom Stocking 2014, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Microfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-15
Updated: 2015-01-15
Packaged: 2018-03-07 14:55:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3176493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A set of micofics, focusing on a few Beast Wars characters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	2015 Tiny Treats II

**Author's Note:**

  * For [raisedbymoogles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/raisedbymoogles/gifts).



> written for the 2014 round of Fandom Stocking over on Dreamwidth.

1\. "Rhinox, look at this!" Optimus held his hand up so that his old friend could see the small winged insect that had landed on his finger. "Usually I have to try harder to see the native life in its natural habitat."

The other mech didn't respond and Primal turned to look at him, concern pulling his delighted smile into a frown. "Rhinox?"

Rhinox snored once and nestled his face further into the grass his head was resting on.

Optimus chuckled and returned to watching the insect. "Have a good nap, old friend. I'll just show you the pictures when you wake up."

 

2\. Cheetor shivered as the snow piled around them. With a whine, he pulled his legs in as far as his beast mode allowed, but it didn't help him conserve much heat. "How do you stand this?"

Tigatron blinked at him, then took in the snow falling down rapidly enough to obscure their optical scans. "My beast mode was constructed for this environment, like the tigers I mimic. I did not realize that it would affect you so strongly."

"Yeah, well cheetahs are built for speed and not for the cold." The young mech tried to curl up into a smaller ball. "I hope the Predacons hurry up and get here already, so we can go home."

"I cannot rush the Predacons, but I can help you stay warmer." Carefully, the older mech began piling the snow with his paw, patiently building his young companion a protective dome. Then he crawled inside to share his body heat with Cheetor.

Not even one of the Predacons would be crazy enough to come out in this storm, anyway. 

 

3\. Tigatron watched the falcon stoop down on its prey and smiled as he thought of his beautiful lady. 

 

4\. "It pains me to see you long for the company of your own kind," Silverbolt said softly, sitting down next to Blackarachnia and following her gaze toward the Predacon base. "What can I do to ease your longing?"

She turned to stare at him for several long moment, then scooted close enough to him that their legs touched. "Just sit with me, Fido. I'll get over it soon enough."

He nodded, but did not reply--to wary of ruining their moment. The Predacon rarely let herself seem vulnerable, and he would not do anything that made her feel like she truly was.


End file.
